


Lessons in Women

by amaranthineArcane (toxicNeurosis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coitus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderbend, Interspecies Relationships, Menstrual Cycle, Menstrual Cycle Sex, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicNeurosis/pseuds/amaranthineArcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares at you, doesn't say anything, merely blinks and stares. His irises are ringed in a soft blueberry blue around the pupil. He stares a moment longer before...</p><p>"Your what now?"</p><p>Your head meets your hands in a Facepalm X2 Combo. This was going to take a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Women

**Author's Note:**

> Random fun fact: Orgasms actually do help relieve menstrual cramps somehow. A bit odd, but hey, as long as it works.
> 
> Anyway, first reader insert fic, as well as first time writing for Vriska, genderbend or otherwise.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

You wake up to what you've been expecting for nearly a week now: cramps, bloating, and, if not now certainly later, rose-petal-red stains on your underwear. You swear that if you could become a guy for even a day, you would always choose for it to be this first day of what is the human female's menstrual cycle.

Otherwise known as a period.

The space on the other side of the bed is empty, but a slight lingering warmth still remains. A cramp seizes your lower body before you can inquire the whereabouts of your – what did they call it? matesprit? – and with a groan you head into the bathroom to take care of the problem before it makes too much of a mess.

Less than five minutes later, a tampon is nestled in the canal of your vagina – or what Vriska calls a nook – and applicator returned to its wrapper and thrown away. Vriska is lounging against the kitchen counter, and when you walk in he comes over and loops his arms around your waist. "Moooooooorning bitch," he purrs against your neck. Good morning with an insult. All is right with the world.

Or at least it would be if your uterus wasn't caving in on itself.

A half-hearted response on your side elicits an uncommon concerned reaction from your alien lover. "What is it? Did you not enjoy last night?"

"Wha- no, no, last night was great. It's just... I'm on my period."

He stares at you, doesn't say anything, merely blinks and stares. His irises are ringed in a soft blueberry blue around the pupil. He stares a moment longer before...

"Your what now?"

Your head meets your hands in a Facepalm X2 Combo. This was going to take a while.

"Alright, sit down. This may take a while."

He takes a seat at the table, and you follow suit next to him. "Alright, as you know and are well aware, my anatomy is different from yours, and reproduction is the same. Human females have a special organ for carrying children called a uterus, and every month after puberty starts taking its toll the uterus forms a lining of blood as a sort of nest for the baby. However, if no fertilization has taken place, that lining is shed once a month for anywhere between three and seven days. The process itself is painless, but it can cause cramps, bloating, mood swings, and a number of other side affects. In short, once a month my nook bleeds and I can be a bit of a bitch."

His lips form an "o" and he looks at you. "Do you...want me to help, or...?"

"No, I'll be fine. I've put through it for years without help, and one more week isn't going to kill me. But thank you for the offer." You kiss him and he responds eagerly as another, more ferocious cramp seizes your lower body. You wince, he pulls away, then he picks you up, settles you in his lap, and starts massaging your belly gently. You relax against him, and he grins and kisses the top of your head. You know you'll be staying here for a while.

Then he asks if this will affect your sex life for the next week or so and whatever blood isn't in your crotch blossoms on your face.

—

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Why?"

"I feel disgusting."

"Okay." Silence. "Can I join you?"

You know he has something planned; he's had a suspicious look in his eyes ever since earlier this morning when you told him what your menstrual cycle was.

Whatever it is, you know it has something to do with sex. He loves shower sex.

You grab a towel and a clean pair of underwear before stripping, turning the shower on, and taking the tampon out from between your legs. You make a face at the blood-swollen wad of tissue as you drop it in the toilet and flush, then yank the shower curtain back and step in. Within moments the hot water has assisted greatly in soothing the cramps in your pelvic region. Then the bathroom door, opens, closes, and Vriska joins you in the shower. The steam has already fogged up the metallic glint of his metal prosthetic arm. He grins, wraps his arms around you and brings you close, kisses you passionately under the spray of water from the shower head. That kiss rapidly turns into a sloppy makeout session, then he starts kissing and biting at your neck, paying special attention to the marks he made on your skin last night. He grins against your neck as his metal hand slides down between your thighs and starts rubbing, eliciting moans of delight from you. He wraps his other arm around your back and tugs you closer as a chrome finger pushes in, thumb swirling against your clitoris, everything made so much slicker from the shower and God it feels great.

His mouth trails down to your breasts, lips sealing around a pert nipple as another finger pushes in, curls against your inner walls. Another loud moan falls from your lips, and suddenly you're shoved up against the shower wall, his fingers have been removed, your thighs have been spread wide, and – oh God there's his tongue.

Blood or not, he's lapping and gently nipping at your genitals, flicking your clitoris with the tip of his tongue and sucking on it. Your fingers curl into his shaggy licorice hair and tug his head closer, a clear silent indicator of "more", and then his tongue slips into your vagina and your legs threaten to give out. Your fingers brush against his horns, and he purrs, sending vibrations against your lower regions, bringing you closer to the edge. You whine in disappointment when he removes his head – his lips and tongue are smeared in bright red – then he turns you around, pushes you further against the shower wall, and pushes in, bright blue bulge wriggling deep within you. He groans at the slick heat, fondles your breasts as he pistons in and out and moans from both of you reach maximum volume. Then, within minutes, you both come undone. There's a rush of blood to your faces and semen, and then he pulls out, panting. The resulting mess between your legs drains out onto the inside of your thighs, dark purple in color, and you finally fall to the shower floor, legs muscles having simply given up. Vriska helps you up, kisses you, and assists in cleaning you up.

"If you wanted sex, you could have asked," you tell him. "The worst I could have done was say no."

"Yeah. It just seemed that doing it in bed would get messy, though."

"It's not already messy?"

He silences you with a kiss before murmuring against your lips, "You gotta tell me when you're on your period or whatever from now on."


End file.
